In recent times, the use of natural gas has become more popular and consequently more gas pipelines are being used around the world. In addition, the efficiency of systems providing power for compressors compressing gas flowing in such gas pipelines has become more and more important. Often gas turbines are used to provide power for compressors used in such installations. However, such arrangements can be inefficient, and, the relatively high temperature exhaust gas of the gas turbines is exhausted to the ambient surrounding air without utilizing the heat contained therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for compressing gas flowing in a pipeline wherein the disadvantages as outlined are reduced or substantially overcome.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method that provides significant improvements in pressure augmentation efficiency and performance of a pipeline.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide such apparatus that is retrofitable within existing booster stations, and a retrofit method, particularly with minimal or nominal modification thereof or of the surrounding area.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method that may permit an existing booster station and the pipeline to deliver higher flow rates.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method that is simple to install and to operate.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that is relatively simple mechanically and thus economic to produce as well as to maintain.